The Game
by Don'tForgetTheNotes
Summary: When 8 of the StarKids wake up in some mystery location...an unknown voice tells them they are part of a game. A game of life and death...will all of them make it out alive? Contains Laurwalk, Breredith, Donoblim and Joime.
1. Waking Up

_A/N: Time for a new fanfic! I would love to hear what you think!_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships implied are purely for the sake of the story._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Lauren slowly opened her eyes as she came out of unconsciousness. Where was she? It was so dark but it wasn't cold. She sat up and tried to see anything in the darkness. Without the use of her vision, her other senses suddenly seemed heightened and as she listened, she could hear people breathing around her.

"Hello?"

"Lauren?"

That was Meredith! Lauren tried to crawl over to where she thought Meredith's voice had come from but she was suddenly aware of something strapped to her waist. She brought her hand to her waist and found a large plastic box was strapped to it, feeling around to her back she found it was strapped to her with what felt like a car seatbelt strap.

"Lauren where are you?"

"I'm over here."

She knew that wasn't much help but she couldn't really say where she was as she herself didn't know. Lauren tried to feel along the ground which seemed to be made of concrete. Her hand suddenly hit into what felt like a body and Lauren screamed in surprise.

"Ow! Watch it!"

"Jaime is that you?"

"Yeah, where are we?"

"I don't know."

How had they ended up here? The last thing Lauren remembered was falling asleep in her bed. What was this place? Lauren was scared, she wanted to know where she was and she wanted to know what was strapped to her waist.

"Do either of you have something strapped to you?"

Jaime sat up and felt her arms and legs, there didn't seem to be anything strapped to her but as her hand brushed her neck, she felt a cold metal chain. She trailed her hand down the chain and found a key at the bottom. She was starting to get a sick feeling in her stomach, something was very wrong here.

"I have a key around my neck."

"So do I."

She recognised Meredith's voice answering her. What did these keys open? Jaime jumped as she heard someone groan from close by, she heard someone sit up and then gasp.

"W-where am I?"

Was that Denise? Jaime waved her hands around and suddenly her hand connected with Denise's head. Denise let out a yelp and Jaime quickly apologised. How many of them were in this room? So far the count was at four, Lauren, Meredith, Denise and herself. She felt around carefully, using her hands to feel ahead of her and a second later, her hand hit into a wall…a wall which seemed to be made of glass. She knocked on it and jumped backwards as after a moment, there was a knock back.

"Guys I think there's someone on the other side of this window."

Meredith held her breath as she tried to feel her way over to wear Jaime's voice was coming from. She heard Jaime knock again and then a reply knock from the other side. She finally found the window, due to the fact her head hit into it. It definitely was a window. Were all the walls windows?

"What do you think this place is?"

As if someone had heard her question, the room suddenly lit up with bright lights. Meredith squinted her eyes against the blinding light before finally opening them slightly. Jaime was right next to her at the window and she could hear Lauren and Denise behind her. However Meredith was transfixed by what she could see through the window for on the other side…were Brian, Joe W, Joey and Jeff.

The boys were staring back at them in shock. The rooms they were in had tiled white walls that almost gleamed in the glow of the fluorescent lights that hung from the ceiling. Meredith turned and saw there was a metal door in the wall behind her, as she turned back she saw the same could be said of the room the boys were in. She held her breath as Brian crawled towards the window and looked at her, he had a black box strapped to his waist. Meredith held up a shaking hand to the window and her heart dropped as Brian did the same.

"Hello Lauren, Joe, Meredith, Brian, Denise, Jeff, Jaime and Joey. Welcome to The Game."

She jumped as a voice suddenly filled the room. It was a deep man's voice and it sent a shiver down her spine. Meredith looked around and saw a speaker in the corner of the room, as she looked around the other corners, she saw a camera too. Someone had brought them here, and they were watching them.

"The rules to game are simple. You either have a device strapped to your waist or have a key. If you have a device, the key that unlocks it is in the possession of your significant other. All you have to do is find a way to reach them. The first three couples to find each other and unlock their devices will proceed to the next level, the last couple…will be eliminated from the game."

Denise stared in horror as the voice finished. She looked up at Jeff before looking down at the black box strapped to her waist. What was inside it? She pulled at it but it didn't even pull slightly away from her waist.

"I wouldn't try to pull off your device Denise."

She jumped as the voice spoke again. Her hands dropped from the device and she sat as still as possible. The others all slowly looked at her before looking down at the ground.

"The only way to get the device off is to unlock it with the key. Any damage to the device will cause it to activate…and you wouldn't want that to happen…"

She shivered at this and wrapped her arms around her legs. Was this someone's idea of a sick joke? Or was it really a game? What would happen to the couple that was eliminated? Denise didn't like the think of that. She looked down at the hands and found they were shaking, she held them in fists in attempt to start them shaking before slowly looking through the window. Jeff was watching her and as her eyes came up to his, he nodded at her and she thought she saw him mouth the words 'I love you.'

However before she could be sure, there was a loud clicking sound and then the door behind her slowly opened. They all looked at it for a moment before looking around at each other. Denise saw the door in the boys' room had opened too.

"Let the game begin."

Jeff looked around at the other boys before slowly looking at the door. He held onto the key around his neck for a moment before standing up. He had to find Denise before the others found each other. Without even a look back at the others, Jeff dashed out of the room.

He came out into the middle of a long metal corridor. Jeff looked both ways before turning right and running. He knew he somehow had to get to the other side where that room the girls were in. However as he reached the end of the corridor he found the only way he could go was left…but that was leading him away from the other room. This place was a maze. Reluctantly, Jeff went left and hoped he would be able to turn back on himself later.

Brian stood up slowly and looked after Jeff. He couldn't believe he had just gone. However if the last couple were to be eliminated… He turned back as he heard Joey and Joe standing up. They looked back at him and seemed to be waiting for him to speak.

"Shall we stick together?"

He nodded before looking back through the window. The four girls had all now stood up and seemed to be discussing something. Brian looked at Meredith once more before turning towards the door.

"Come on, let's go."

And with that, the left the room and headed out into the maze, not knowing what might be hiding in its depths…

Lauren led the way out of the room. They came into a corridor that was made of gleaming metal. What was this place? There was a hum of machinery and their footsteps made loud banging noises as they walked along the metal floor. She folded her arms. The device felt so heavy around her waist, all she cared about was finding Joe and getting it off…before her friends did. She looked back at the other three girls. Was it the best thing sticking together? Jeff hadn't seemed to think so…

* * *

_A/N: Please tell me your thoughts!_

_Bye!_


	2. Dark Shadows

_A/N: Wow! I was blown away by the response to the first chapter! I hope you like this one!_

_ShiningStarkid: Heheheheh_

_Dapper Dino: Your wish is my command Jenny!_

_starkidllamas-llama: Hehe thank you! Hope you like this!_

_Guest: Glad you like it! And woah that's cool!_

_starkid3ever: Aww well I hope you like this!_

_a-random-fanfiction-fairy: Thanks and wait and see…hehe_

_StarkidBecca: Haha yeah sorry Becca XD but you will like it!_

_narnian-starkid: Yay! And aww thank you for reading my stories! Love!_

_1katiemariee: Haha just breathe!_

_Beffax3: Yep!_

_Princessmag: Hehe and I just get inspired by things I see and watch :D_

_Deeds c: It is! And ohhh o_O_

_Magic-In-The-Air: Heheh I'm sorry XD_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships implied are purely for the sake of the story._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Brian looked back at Joe and Joey as they reached the end of a corridor. It once again split two ways. How long had they been wondering around this place? It all looked the same so they could have just been going in circles for all he knew. He sighed before leaning against the wall and folding his arms.

"Which way do you guys want to go?"

He watched as Joe stepped out into the new corridor and looked both ways. Why was he even asking? They had been trying to make their way over to the other side of the maze in the hopes of bumping into the girls but right now they could be anywhere.

"We went right last time, if we go right again it might bring us into the corridor the girls' room was in."

"Joe if we keep going right we're going in a circle and that gets us nowhere."

"Well I don't see you suggesting anything Joey!"

Things were already falling apart. They were all good friends but what couldn't escape any of their minds was the fact that the last pair to find each other would be eliminated. It was an unspoken agreement that elimination surely meant certain death. Brian couldn't let Meredith die just because they hadn't found each other. However he was with two people who also had to find their girlfriends in order to survive...

"Guys we can't start arguing, that's probably what the voice wants. We'll just go right like Joe said and at the next turning we'll go left."

Brian breathed a sigh of relief as the boys nodded and readied themselves to follow him. He set off down the corridor but stopped as he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It looked like there was a shutter on the wall, the metal was different to the rest of the walls around them.

"Hey guys look."

Joe turned to where Brian was pointing. The shutter almost looked like a cabinet door. There was writing on the shutter, it said 'open me'. Should they open it? This could be a trick. However Joe could only watch as Brian moved over to it and pulled up the shutter. Behind it, was a TV. This was obviously something the voice wanted them to see…but why? They all stared at it for a moment before it flicked on and Joe found himself looking right at Lauren.

"Hey Deeds I'm sure we've been down this corridor before."

"We haven't, they just all look the same Lo."

He watched open mouthed as the image showed all the girls stop and look at each other. From the camera angle, Joe guessed they were looking at a feed from the cameras that were positioned in the ceiling in every corridor. The girls were no stood in a ceiling and were discussing which way to go. Suddenly, the screen faded to black and then writing appeared. It was a question, they all jumped as the voice rang out through the corridor.

"You may have already read the question but I shall read it aloud. The girls all have a letter, A, B, C and D. One's time in the game is about to take an unfortunate turn, but which one? A, B, C or D? You decide."

What? How could they possible decide that? Joe looked at the other boys as they slowly looked at him. He swallowed before opening his mouth.

"What letter do we choose?"

He didn't even know where to begin. What if they choose Lauren? Joe needed to get to her and get her device off her, they were going to win this. The boys started to debate which letter to choose, Joe didn't like to think about that fact that whatever their choice, it would affect one of their friends.

"So are we all agreed?"

Joey didn't look at the other two as he spoke. He didn't want to think about what would happen to the person they choose. They just had to do it. Finally, he looked up and saw Joe and Brian nodding at him so he took a deep breath before speaking.

"We choose B."

"Very well, you have chosen B."

The TV suddenly turned off and then there was silence. Wait, who was B? Joey looked round at the others and swallowed. Joe and Brian looked just as scared as he felt, so they wouldn't know who they had chosen?

* * *

Denise was bringing up the rear of the group. She felt so tired. How long had they just been walking around for? She stopped and leant against the wall for a moment and looked down at the device. It wasn't even that big and yet it felt so heavy. She turned as there was a rustle behind her. Denise jumped as a dark shape crossed the end of the corridor at break neck speed.

"Guys…"

She turned to see the others had stopped before looking back down at the corridor. Denise could hear noise coming from down there, she started backing away towards her friends.

"There's something down there."

As a soft growl echoed down the corridor, the four girls ran. Their footsteps echoed around them and they raced along. They finally made it out of the corridor and a shutter slammed down over the corridor entrance, making them all fall to the ground. A second later something big slammed into the shutter making all the girls scream.

"What the hell was that?"

"Was it some kind of animal?"

Meredith tried to get her breath back as whatever was behind the shutter pulled itself away from the metal with a deafening bang. She slowly stood up and looked around at her friends. Jaime and Lauren were also slowly standing up but Denise was still hunched over on the ground with her arms wrapped around her waist. Meredith thought she could see cracks in the black plastic of the device.

"When…when I fell…I…landed on t-the device."

Her eyes widened as Denise struggled through the sentence. Meredith knelt down next to her friend and pulled Denise's hands away. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Denise's hands were covered in blood. Something had come out of the device and gone into her stomach.

"Denise has activated her device, her only hope of survival lies with Jeff finding her."

She had to think fast to catch Denise as she suddenly fell forward. The girls helped t gentle roll her onto her back and then Meredith cradled her in her arms. Denise's shirt was already stained a bright red and some was even dripping onto the ground.

"It's going to be okay Deeds."

What did they do? Did they wait here with her or try and move on? Lauren and Jaime were both kneeling down too and Lauren took Denise's hand. Denise's breath was catching and Meredith could feel her shaking. However Meredith froze as she heard the sound of running footsteps, someone was coming towards them. She jumped as a second later, Jeff stumbled into the corridor.

Jeff's mouth fell open as he saw Denise. He had heard the voice say her device had been activated but hadn't thought she would be this injured. He slowly walked towards the huddle of girls and knelt down next to Denise as the girls shuffled up to make room.

"Hey Dee."

He tried to smile as she beamed at him despite the pain she was clearly in. Jeff pulled the key off his neck and held it tightly.

"Does this mean we won't be eliminated?"

"Not this time."

He didn't look at the other girls as he spoke because Jeff knew that one of the three other people he was with, would be eliminated. Jeff moved down to Denise's waist and found the device was being held on with a padlock, he fitted the key into it and unlocked it. Next he inspected the device. There seemed to be spikes inside it that had gone into her stomach. He didn't want to pull it off her as it was sure to hurt.

"Jeff, in order to proceed to the next level, you must take the device off Denise."

He grimaced at this. Jeff looked up at Denise and took a deep breath before carefully pulling at the device. Denise screamed as he eased the spikes out. He tried to block out her screams as he pulled at the device and finally, she was free of it. Jeff shrugged off his jacket and used it to apply pressure to the wounds on her stomach. Come on, they'd done it. They'd gotten their device off.

"Will Lauren, Meredith and Jaime please leave the corridor."

Lauren looked around at her friends as the voice spoke. Denise was so pale and seemed to be shivering. They'd gotten their device off so she guessed she and the other girls were standing between them and safety.

"I guess this is goodbye then."

She nodded at Jeff and Denise before slowly standing up. Jaime and Meredith did the same and they all slowly started walking. Lauren now knew what was inside her device and she was terrified that hers would go off too. As they reached the end of the corridor she looked over her shoulder. Jeff had pulled Denise onto his knee and was holding his hands over hers as they pressed his jacket against her stomach. Before she knew it, a shutter had come down over the corridor…blocking Denise and Jeff from sight.

* * *

_A/N: So the first couple is through!_

_Bye!_


	3. The First Elimination

_A/N: Hey! So are we ready for this chapter?!_

_Dapper Dino: N'aww Jenny thank you! And haha really? XD_

_StarkidBecca: Thanks! And heheheh wait and see…_

_starkidllamas-llama: Here's the update! Hope you like it!_

_I-Wanna-Be-A-Starkid-Phangirl: Haha this chapter is intense! And haha_

_P0tterFanatic: No! :'(_

_starkid3ever: Haha wait and see…_

_narnian-starkid: Yay! Hope you like this!_

_Beffax3: Here's an update! Thanks for reading!_

_CorySupporter: Haha I told my friend what happens and she says it's shocking :D_

_Starkidsforever: Ahh thank you!_

_Princessmag: Hehehe :D_

_hogwartsalways5298: I loved this review! This chapter is very intense so I hope you like it! Woo!_

_MysteriousGreenHufflepuffAgent: Ahh…you didn't like the endings to The Willows? :/ was there a reason why, may I ask as I always like constructive criticism! :')_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships implied are purely for the sake of the story._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Brian, Joe and Joey gazed around as they tried to listen to anything going on around them. They had heard the voice announce that Denise's device had been activated so had she been the letter they had chosen? Had their actions hurt Denise?

"Denise and Jeff are the first couple to make it through to the next round, there are now only places for two couples left."

What? Brian turned and looked at the others, the confusion clear on his face. Jeff had found Denise? He knew he should have followed after Jeff. Brian suddenly felt so panicked, he had to find Meredith.

"What are we going to do?"

He turned and looked at Joe as he spoke. The worse thing to do was panic because panic would make everything collapse into chaos.

"We keep going and hope we find the others soon."

He couldn't say anything about one pair being eliminated as that was something to horrific to think about. The others nodded at him and they set off down the corridor in silence. Brian get up a fast pace as they walked through the endless twists and turns of corridors. It just felt like they were going in a circle! Brian came to a stop and banged the metal wall in frustration, the bang echoed loudly around them.

"Woah Brian, calm down."

Joey tried to smile as he spoke but this smile fell as Brian glared at him. He stepped back a little until his back touched the opposite wall. There was a tense atmosphere in the air and Joey was suddenly scared.

"Calm down? Calm down? We're in the stupid maze probably going round in a complete circle and you want me to be calm!"

Silence followed Brian's shouts. Joey found he couldn't look at the other two boys so his eyes slowly fell to the ground. Things were already falling apart but there was nothing he could do. The fact that out of the three of them here, one of them wouldn't make it was very real and they couldn't hide from it. Joey looked up as Brian suddenly started walking again, he glanced at Joe before finally following behind him.

They hadn't being walking long when they all stopped as there was a loud bang from somewhere in the maze. It was echoing all around them so who knew where it had come from. Joey looked at his friends before looking up and down the corridor, they were heading towards what looked like a set of stairs. How big was this place?

"Earlier in The Game, Brian, Joe and Joey chose a letter. The chose letter B and letter B is Meredith."

Joey slowly looked at Brian, his eyes wide. He had thought that Denise had been letter B what with her device going off. He watched as Brian suddenly set off running down the corridor. Joey and Joe tore after him but they didn't even know where they were going and he was sure they would never make it in time…

* * *

Meredith was still staring in shock after the voice had said the boys had chosen her. What had she been chosen for? She slowly looked round at Jaime and Lauren and found they seemed to be refusing to look at her. Meredith swallowed before taking a deep breath.

"Well we don't know what I've been chosen for and this voice doesn't seem to be giving that away. I guess we just carry on until we find out."

She smiled as the two other girls looked up at her before turning and leading the group down the corridor. Meredith was trying to seem upbeat but deep down she was terrified. However she pressed on and tried now to think about what could happen. As she reached the end of the corridor, she looked back and saw the others were lagging behind a little.

"Come on, we won't get…"

Meredith never got to finish that sentence for as she rounded the corner, the flooring panel seemed to give way beneath her and she fell into a hole in the ground.

"Meredith!"

Lauren fell to her knees and looked through the hole. There seemed to be another corridor below the one they were in and Meredith was now lying unconscious in it. She tried reaching down to her but the drop was too big. She sighed in frustration before sitting down with her legs dangling into the hole, they had to reach Meredith somehow.

"Jaime, lower me down, we need to see if she's okay."

"No."

She stopped at this, had Jaime said no? Lauren slowly looked back at Jaime and saw she had stepped back a little. What did she mean no? She looked back down at Meredith as she moaned slightly but didn't open her eyes.

"Why not?"

"If just me and you go on and look for the boys then we won't be eliminated."

She felt sick, Jaime was seriously considering leaving her friend to save her own skin? Lauren looked at Jaime in disgust and jumped as Jaime sighed angrily and banged the wall with her fist.

"Don't you dare look at me like that! Like you aren't thinking the exact same thing."

"Actually, I'm not."

"Oh so do you want to die Lauren? Do you want Joe to die?"

Lauren bit her lip at this. If they stayed with Meredith, the boys could find them and Brian could unlock his device before them even with Meredith unconscious. Going on without her meant their chances were so much better. After a long moment, Lauren stood up and turned to Jaime.

"If they ask, we say she wanted to go off by herself."

"Agreed."

She looked down at the hand Jaime extended to her. Lauren took a deep breath before shaking Jaime's hand. Jaime set off walking down the corridor but Lauren took a moment to look back at Meredith.

"I'm sorry."

Jaime stopped and looked over her shoulder as she heard Lauren speak. How had she so easily wanted to leave Meredith but something had changed in her. They were nothing but pawns in some sick minded person's game and she wanted to survive...for as long as she could and even if her survival came at the cost of her friends. She shuddered as she thought this, this wasn't her, but as Lauren finally rejoined her and they carried on walking, she had to admit that this 'game' had already changed her.

They carried on as quick as they could, maybe wanting to find the boys or maybe wanting to put as much distance between them and the friendship betrayal they had just committed. Jaime didn't say a word as they walked and she got the feeling Lauren didn't want to speak either. This complete silence meant that as they rounded another corner in another corridor, they heard the voices up head.

She looked at Lauren before they held hands and slowly walked forward. The voices sounded like male voices and then suddenly her heart soared as a second later, Joey, Brian and Joe walked into the corridor. The five people looked at each other for a moment before they all rushed towards each other. Jaime closed her eyes as she met Joey and he pulled her into a hug. They'd done it, she quickly pulled away from him and ripped the key off from around her neck.

"Guys, where's Meredith?"

Lauren didn't look at Brian as he spoke, she couldn't. She quickly hugged Joe before letting him pull away and pull off the key from around his neck. As Joe was finding the padlock, she finally looked at Brian.

"Meredith wanted to go off on her own."

Before she could say anymore, she felt the device fall from around her waist. Joe threw it to the floor and the impact caused it to activate, causing everyone to jump. Lauren watched as Brian swallowed slowly. It seemed Jaime had gotten Joey's device off as Lauren noticed her bend down to put it on the floor. Everyone was looking at Brian as he looked around at all of them, his face contorted in confusion.

"You let her go off? But why?"

"We couldn't stop her Brian."

"Lauren, Joe, Jaime and Joey have successfully removed their devices and will proceed to the next round. Brian and Meredith failed and so will be the first couple to be eliminated."

She buried her head in Joe's shoulder as the voice spoke and Brian broke down. There was silence as he frantically ran down the corridor the way the girls had come shouting after Meredith. Lauren gasped as he reached the end and suddenly a shutter came down, blocking Brian from sight. She looked at Joe and found he was looking back at her.

"How did you get separated from Meredith?"

"When the voice announced she was the person you guys had chosen, she panicked and said she had to find Brian so she ran."

Lauren couldn't believe she was lying like this to Joe but what she had done had been the thing which had guaranteed her safe passage into the next round. She hugged Joe tightly forever a moment but looked up as there was a soft beep from somewhere close by. A thick smoke suddenly started to fill the corridor, Lauren could barely see through it and as she breathed it in, she felt herself growing woozy. She held onto Joe for support but found he was suddenly unsteady on his feet too.

The four collapsed to the ground and in next to no time, they were all unconscious.

* * *

_A/N: Oooo hehehe, thanks for reading, leave a review if you want! Bye!_


End file.
